M2 (Hungary)
M2 is Hungarian second and children's public television, one of the thematic channels of Magyar Televízió, which began its tests on August 18, 1971. On December 22, 2012, it was turned into a children's channel (0-12 years old). The voices of the channel were Boldog Gábor and Lili Károlyi, the age limits were announced by Kata Nemes Takách, and from the fall of 2016 Bogdányi Titanilla tells them. History From 1991 to 1993, there was the news edition of the Evening Balance. In 1997, ground-based broadcasts ceased because the first satellite channel of the Hungarian Television was the 2nd program of the newly launched Hotbird 3 satellite. After termination of terrestrial reception, its former terrestrial frequencies were received by the newly launched RTL Klub and TV2 (depending on the radio tower). Therefore, the Hungarian Television's 2 program, from October 1997 (for a while), could only be received via satellite or cable TV. The channel has been licensed by ORTT for the transmission of high definition (HD) broadcasts that started on 1 August 2008. The first HD event broadcast was the Beijing Olympics. After the Olympic Games, digital terrestrial broadcasting has been suspended until 23 December 2008. Antenna Hungária started to broadcast again experimentally until February 28, 2009. MTV and Antenna Hungária signed the agreement in June 2009, so digital terrestrial broadcasting resumed on 1 July. Programming Children's programming Hungarian Classics * A kék egér * A kockásfülű nyúl * A legkisebb ugrifüles * A nagy ho-ho-horgász * A nagyeszű sündisznócska * Dörmögőék kalandjai * Frakk, a macskák réme * Futrinka utca * Gusztáv * Jómadarak * Kérem a következőt! * Kíváncsi Fáncsi * Krisztofóró * Kukori és Kotkoda * Magyar népmesék * Mekk Elek, az ezermester * Mesék Mátyás királyról * Mézga Aladár különös kalandjai * Mikrobi * Mirr-Murr kandúr kalandjai * Misi Mókus kalandjai * Mondák a magyar történelemből * Pityke * Pom Pom meséi * Sebaj Tóbiás * Süni és barátai * Süsü, a sárkány * Tinti kalandjai * Töf-töf elefánt * Trombi és a Tűzmanó * TV Maci * Üzenet a jövőből – A Mézga család különös kalandjai * Vackor az első bében * Vakáción a Mézga család * Varjúdombi meleghozók * Varjúdombi mesék * Vízipók-csodapók Foreign Classics * 80 nap alatt a Föld körül Willy Foggal * A gumimacik * A hit óriásai * A mesebanda − Dr. Seuss kacagtató kacatjai * Albert mondja... a természet jobban tudja * Blinky Bill kalandjai * Bölcs törpék a világ körül * Dávid, a törpe * Egyszer volt… a felfedezők * Egyszer volt… az ember * Egyszer volt… az élet * Egyszer volt… az ötlet * Garfield és barátai * Gógyi felügyelő * Heathcliff * Kalandozások Odüsszeiában * Kengu-kalandok * Kisvakond * Lolka és Bolka * Maja, a méhecske * Nils Holgersson csodálatos utazása a vadludakkal * Pimpa * Richard Scarry Tesz-Vesz városa * Rocky és Bakacsin kalandjai * Rupert maci kalandjai * Tabaluga * Tintin kalandjai * Varázsceruza * Willy Fog újabb kalandjai Hungarian Animation Series * A kozmosz nagykövetei * Átjáró Másvárosba * Az Égig érő Fa * Bogyó és Babóca * Boxi * Cigánymesék * Csataterek * Dr. hangyás * Egy komisz kölyök naplója * Egy kupac kufli * Ehető mesék * Esopus fabulái * Európai népmesék a ládafiában * Ezüst-Patak * Gyurmók * KerekMese * Keresztanya és én * Kortárs gyermekversek és dalok * Lengemesék – Nyár a nádtengeren * Log Jam * Lóti és Futi * Székelyföldi legendárium * Tátika – Sztárok kicsiben * Vers-kép Foreign Animation Series * A Bagoly * A Barkács Kölyökklub * A Biblia gyermekeknek – Újszövetség * A bűvös körhinta * A gumimacik * A kis Amadeus – Az ifjú Mozart kalandjai * A kis herceg legújabb kalandjai * A kis időutazók * A kis sárkány kalandjai * A komisz aranyhal * A mackócsalád * A mesemondó * A Rút Kiskacsa és Én * A város hősei * Agi Bagi * Albert felfedezőúton * Alex és a varázslatos gyümölcsös * Alex a dzsungelben * Alex és a tenger * Aladdin * Állati rövidek * ALVINNN!!! és a mókusok * A Mozart Band * Angelina, a balerina * Animália * Aprónép * Arsène Lupin * Arthur * A világ legszebb meséi * A világ vallásai * Az idő kalandorai * Az ifjú Robin Hood kalandjai * Állatkerti sétány 64. * Babar és Badou kalandjai * Balekok * Bali * Béci és Réci * Benjámin, az elefánt * Béku és barátai * Bob, a mester * Boldogvölgy * Bori * Buckó * Caillou * Chuggington Pályaudvar – Válogatás * Claude * Digby, a tinisárkány * Dinó-vonat * Dip és Dap * Dr. Plüssi * Dzsungelbanda: Mentés indul! * Egér-úti kalandok * Egy vízcsepp kalandjai * Egyszer volt… a Föld * Elveszett világ * Eperke legújabb kalandjai * Eszes Jess * És te mit gondolsz? * Fejtörők kicsiknek * Félix levelei * Fixi, Foxi és barátaik * Franklin * Franklin és barátai * Geronimo Stilton * Gógyi felügyelő * Gondos Bocsok * Gondos Bocsok és az Unokatesók * Hahó Pip! * Harisnyás Pippi * Huhúka * Hunyor-major * Inami * Irány Dínóföld! * Irány Okido! * Jake és Sohaország kalózai * Jacques Cousteau tengeri kalandjai * JoNaLu * Kaja-kalandok * Kalandozások Odüsszeiában * Kedvencek a világ körül * Kelj fel, Marci! * Kemy * Kenguk * Kenguk az olimpián * Kiscsirkék * Kókusz Kokó, a kis sárkány * Kristályküldetés * Lackó, a malackó * Lenny és Twiek szerint a világ * Leonardo kalandjai * Loopdidoo8 * Louie – Nyuszi és a varázsecset * Lucas és Emily * Lucky Luke a Vadnyugaton * Lülü, a teknőc * Ma-ma-mackók: Björn és Bucky * Maja, a méhecske * Manó Benő és Lili hercegnő apró királysága * Marcelino * Marci * Marco és Gina * Max és Ruby * Merülj, Olly merülj! * Mesél a kert * Mélytengeri mentőcsapat * Mickey egér játszótere * Milo * Mily, a kíváncsi * Miss BG * Mr. Bean * Mumin-völgy * Nagyi nyomoz * Nagymaci és Cin * Noddy kalandjai Játékvárosban * Nyuszi Péter * Ormányos család * Ozie Boo! – Mentsük meg a Földet! * Postás Pat * Peppa malac * Phineas és Ferb * Pin kód * Pocoyo * Póló * Pöttöm George * Pupákok * Raju, a riksa * Rejtélyek Tesz-Vesz városban * Rolie, Polie, Olie * Rosie világa * Rozsdalovag * Rubi Szivárványiában * Rudi és Trudi * Rupert maci varázslatos világa * Sabrina * Sandokan * Segítség kacsaszárnyakon * Shaun, a bárány * Sherlock, a jak * Supa Strikas – Fociláz * Szaladin * Szandra, a mesenyomozó * Szép álmokat, gyerekek! * Szófia hercegnő * Született kémek (csak az Undercover) * Tappancsmesék * Tapsifüles és barátai * Tashi * Tatonka történetei * Teletubbies (csak a 2. évad) * Telmo és Tula, a kis ezermesterek * Telmo és Tula, a kis szakácsok * Tehénke mesék * Thomas, a gőzmozdony * Tickety Toc * Tilly és barátai * Timothy iskolába jár * Tinga Tinga mesék * Traktor Tom * Vipo és barátai – Az Idősziget túlélői * Vipo, a repülő kutya kalandjai * Zazie kisasszony * Zorró legújabb kalandjai * Zöld Föld Hungarian Youth Series * A Black Rose vár titka * Az öreg bánya titka * Gyalogbéka * Keménykalap és krumpliorr * Kincskeresö kisködmön * Na végre, itt a nyár! * Orrom krumpli, hajam kóc! * Tüskevár Foreign Youth Series * A Black Rose vár titka * A Grimm testvérek legszebb meséi * A királyi ház titkai * A MacLean család * A Nyereg klub * Amika * Az én kis szörnyeim * Állatkert a hátizsákban * Belle és Sebastian * Csajok a zŰrből * Csűrcsavarosdi * Dinó Dan * Enid Blyton kalandfilm sorozata * H2O: Egy vízcsepp elég (Jetix-es változat) * Hatot egy csapásra – A Grimm testvérek legszebb meséi * Kicsi a bors, de erős * Kutya jó kalandok * Lizzie McGuire * Mozgás, gyerekek! * Nálatok laknak állatok? * Napfény farm * Ókori kalandok * Pasta * Rudi, malac a családban * Sarah Jane kalandjai * Szuper sportosok * Táncakadémia * Varázslók a Waverly helyből Logos Magyar Televizio 2 (1973-1979).png|First logo (1973-1979) MTV2 (1979-1989).png|Second logo (1979-1989) TV2 (1989-1991).png|Third logo (1989-1991) TV2 (1991-1994).png|Fourth logo (1991-1994) MTV 2 (1994-1997).png|Fifth logo (1994-1997) MTV 2 (1997-2000).png|Sixth logo (1997-2000) M2 (2000-2002).png|Seventh logo (2000-2002) M2 (2002-2012).png|Eighth logo (2002-2012) M2 HD (2008-2012).png|HD logo (2008-2012) M2 (2012-.n.v., zeleni).png|Current logo with a green lines (2012-2015) M2 HD (2012-.n.v., zeleni).png|HD logo with a green lines (2012-2015) M2 (2012-.n.v., rozovi).png|Current logo with a pink lines (2012-present) M2 HD (2012-.n.v., rozovi).png|HD logo with a pink lines (2012-present) External links * Official website Category:MTVA Category:Secondary television channels Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Hungary Category:Television channels in Romania Category:Romania Category:Television channels in Serbia Category:Serbia